


Chosen

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Experimentation, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Becoming the ultimate lifeform comes at a cost, one of which was experimentation.





	Chosen

He was scared, this was always how it started, they would lead him into a room for his daily experimentation. It was white and he was to stand against the wall, 2 way glass across from him. His heart pumping harder and harder against his chest, he knew he was the completed product. They had succeeded in creating the ultimate life form these teat only solidifying this truth. But it didn't stop project 141 from creating doubt, what if one day he didn't make it? What if this was only tenporary, he didn't want to die. Not yet, not when he knew Maria was waiting after to play. 

 

He knew the drill, stay still, and look straight ahead. The low hum of a lazer powering up, its target, his head.  
Gulping he could feel sweat slowing decent down his face. Then nothing.

 

It lasted a few minutes it always did, but he eventually opened his eyes. Green blood splattered on the ground he lied upon, his heart pumping faster to find its original rythem. He sat up, the scent of burned flesh and crisp hair sent shivers down his spine. The feeling of his forehead mending the wound as it had done countless times before, was a feeling he would never get used to.

 

It was over, till the next time, then the next, then the next. An endless cycle. Released, he rushed out the experimentation chamber towards the only other whom saw him as more then a number. Being the only success through millions of failures wasn't so bad as long as he got to see the her.


End file.
